elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Hitachi Elevator
Hitachi Elevators and Escalators (Japanese: 日立エレベーターエンジニアリング ''Hitachi erebētaenjiniaringu'') is a division belongs to the Japanese company Hitachi Ltd. which manufactures elevators and escalators. In Japan, its elevator division operates under Hitachi Building Systems Co., Ltd. (Japanese: 日立ビルシステムズ Hitachi birushisutemuzu) since 2011. History Hitachi's elevator and escalator division was established in 1924. Hitachi delivered its first elevator in 1932 and escalator in 1937. In 1966, Hitachi expanded their elevator and escalator businesses to Hong Kong, followed by Singapore in 1972. In 2009, G1 Tower, an elevator test tower in Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan was completed. It was the tallest elevator testing tower in the world at height of 213 meter above ground. Until it surpassed by Kone's High-rise Laboratory in 2015. In 2017, Hitachi acquired UK-based elevator company Temple Lifts Limited as an attempt to enter the European elevator market.Hitachi Enters the Lift Market in Europe with acquisition of UK-based Temple Lifts (PDF) - Hitachi Ltd. (Archived version)Temple Lifts Ltd announces investment by Hitachi Ltd - Temple Lifts Limited (Archived version) In 2018, Hitachi entered the Australian elevator market through a partnership with a local elevator company, Orbitz ElevatorsOrbitz Elevators & Hitachi Partnership (PDF) - Orbitz Elevators (Archived version), making it the first Japanese elevator manufacturer to have entered the Australian markets after years of absence of Japanese elevator brand in the country. Notable products Current products Elevators *'VFI': Standard MR passenger elevator. *'VFI-II': Standard MR passenger elevator. *'H-EM': Standard passenger elevator *'OUG Series ON-1': Machine room less elevator (up to 32 floors) *'UAG Series SN-1': Machine room less elevator (up to 24 floors) *'MCA': MR passenger elevator jointly built by Hitachi Elevator China, Singapore and Japan. *'F-EL': Freight elevator. *'SVC/SED': Elevator for private homes. *'HVF': High speed elevator for high-rise buildings. *'UVF': Ultra high speed elevator for high-rise buildings. *'PlusHeart' and URBANACE: Standard passenger elevator only sold in Japan. Escalators and moving walks *'SX Series': Standard escalator manufactured by Hitachi Elevator China. *'MX Series' *'TX Series': Escalator, introduced in August 2017. *'EX Series': Moving walk Discontinued products Elevators * Type A Elevator: Standard passenger elevator introduced in 1961. * New Type A Elevator: '''Standard passenger elevator introduced in 1968. * '''BUIL-ACE: '''Standard passenger elevator introduced in 1970s. * '''BUIL-ACE ASTRO: '''Introduced in 1978. * '''BUIL-ACE QUALITY 80: '''Microcomputer control elevator, introduced in 1979. * '''BUIL-ACE QUALITY 80 II: '''Introduced in 1981. The traction type elevators had been converted to VVVF control since 1985. * '''BUIL-ACE PULIDO: '''Standard passenger elevator introduced in 1989. * '''BUIL-ACE NewPULIDO: '''Passenger elevator introduced in 1996. * '''YPVF Escalators and moving walks To be added. G1 Tower The G1 Tower is Hitachi's elevator test tower located in Hitachi's Mito Works in Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan. It was completed in 2010, as part of Hitachi's 100th years anniversary. The tower has 10 floors; 9 floors above ground and a basement floor. It is currently the tallest elevator testing tower in the world with a height of 213 meter. Branches *'Hitachi Elevator Engineering Co. (Hong Kong) Ltd.' (Hong Kong, established in 1966, Macau branch established in 1980) *'Hitachi Elevator Asia Pte. Ltd.' (Singapore, established in 2010, formerly Hitachi Elevator Engineering (Singapore) Pte. Ltd. from 1972 until 2010) *'Hitachi Elevator (China) Co. Ltd.' (Guangzhou, China, established in 1995, formerly Guangzhou Hitachi Elevator Co., Ltd.) *'Hitachi Lift India Pvt. Ltd.' (India, established in 2008) *'Hitachi Elevator Philippines Corporation' (Philippines, established in 2011) *'Hitachi Elevator (Myanmar) Co. Ltd.' (Myanmar, established in 2015) *'Hitachi Elevator Vietnam Co. Ltd.' (Vietnam, established in 2016) *'Hitachi Elevator (Cambodia) Co. Ltd.' (Cambodia, established in 2016) *'Hitachi Elevator (Thailand) Co. Ltd.' (Thailand, established in 2017) *'Temple Lifts Limited' (United Kingdom, established in 1989, fully acquired by Hitachi in 2017) Elevator fixtures Notable installation references Notable acquisitions *'1976' - J&E Hall Canada's elevator division (Canada)Hitachi - BUSINESS TIMES, 9 November 1976, Page 5 - (NewspaperSG) *'2017' - Temple Lifts Limited (United Kingdom) Overseas distributors Current distributors Former distributors Accidents Elevator downfall accident in Jakarta On November 16th, 2007, a 1980s Hitachi elevator in Ratu Plaza office Tower in Jakarta, Indonesia plummeted down due to broken hoisting ropes. Four people were injured as the result of the accidentElevator downfall accident in Jakarta (Indonesian). After the accident, the elevator was replaced into a Mitsubishi Elenessa machine room less elevatorMitsubishi MRL Elevator at Ratu Plaza Office Tower, Jakarta (B1-G). Trivia *Guangzhou Guangri Elevator Industries Co. Ltd. from in Guangzhou, China is a subsidiary of Hitachi. The company was established in 1996 under joint investment with Hitachi, and most of their elevators were made under Hitachi's technology. *Taiwan-based Yungtay Engineering has partnership with Hitachi ever since it started out in 1966 as a distributor of Hitachi elevators in Taiwan. As the result, some modern Yungtay elevators uses Hitachi's elevator fixtures, and some older Yungtay elevators are actually rebranded Hitachi elevators which are branded as Yungtay-Hitachi. Since 2018, Hitachi is planning to acquire Yungtay. *GoldStar, a South Korean electronics manufacturer, made elevators under technical cooperation with Hitachi, and because of this, the elevator design look very identical to Hitachi. These elevators were manufactured at GoldStar's Juan elevator factory in South Korea. *Hitachi escalators were also sold in the United States, Canada, and Australia, but they have been discontinued possibly due to safety reason. **An example in the United States can be found in the Starks Building in Louisville, KY. **Few examples in Australia are found in 24-32 Hughes St in Cabramatta and Spotlight Campbelltown, Sydney. *J&E Hall's Canadian elevator and escalator division was acquired by Hitachi in 1976, and some Hitachi escalators in Canada are branded as J&E Hall-Hitachi.VINTAGE J&E HALL / HITACHI ESCALATOR *In Southeast Asia, Hitachi has manufacturing plants located in Singapore and Thailand: **In Singapore, it is located in Jurong East. **In Thailand, it is located in Amata Nakorn Industrial Estate Phase 9, Chonburi. *Hitachi is the third Japanese elevator company to enter the European elevator market after Fujitec and Mitsubishi. It is also the first Japanese company to enter the Australian market. Gallery Logos and nameplates 1960'sHitachinameplate.jpg|1960s Hitachi nameplate. 1972 Hitachi nameplate.jpg|1972 Hitachi nameplate in Hong Kong. Hitachi_Elevator_Logo.jpg|Older Hitachi logo. Hitachi 1980s data plate.jpg|1970s-1980s Hitachi nameplate. Hitachi old capacity badge RP.JPG|1970s-1980s Hitachi (service elevator) nameplate. Modernize Hitachi Dewhurst.jpg|2010s Hitachi logo. Others Hitachi 1983.JPG|Hitachi elevators in Ratu Plaza, Jakarta, Indonesia. Installed in 1981. Changi Airport Terminal 1 - Hitachi Elevator Buttons 1996.jpg|Hitachi elevator car station in Changi Airport Terminal 1, Singapore. Hitachi Elevator 4.jpg|A Hitachi elevator in a building in Tokyo, Japan Hitachi escalator brand.jpg|1980s-1990s Hitachi escalator landing plate. External links *Official website (global site) *Official website (Hong Kong) *Official website (Singapore) *Official website (Thailand) *Official website (India) *Guangzhou Guangri official website *Mitsubishi Hitachi Home Elevator official website (Japanese) Category:Elevator divisions